


Flowers and Metal

by writingblankspaces



Series: Getting Into the “Spirit” of Halloween [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: Jongin’s new piercing is finally healed and Kyungsoo can’t wait to play with it.





	Flowers and Metal

**Author's Note:**

> This is also apart of the Flowers and Ink Verse

It started as a simple joke and now Jongin stood in front of the mirror, flicking the silver barbell going through his nipple.

When he was in college, he’d debated getting one of his nipples pierced but had always chickened out. In fact, before he started dating Kyungsoo, Taemin had tried to talk him into going with him to get one, but he’d declined after an entire week of debating.

He hadn’t been scared this time, because his boyfriend, Kyungsoo, had done the piercing as well as every single tattoo that decorated the different places on his body.

The first piece was just black ink and covered most of his right shoulder and bicep, boasting gorgeous flowers that Kyungsoo had carefully drawn and traced. The second piece decorated the top of his shoulder blades, more odes to his love of flowers, though this one was in color.

“It’s looks so good,” Kyungsoo didn’t have to say that he was excited about the new addition, because as he pressed against Jongin from behind, he could feel Kyungsoo’s excitement.

After nearly four months, Kyungsoo had finally decided that Jongin’s piercing was healed enough for Jongin to really mess with it. That also meant that he, Kyungsoo, could play with it as well.

Really, Kyungsoo loved every part of Jongin but with the new addition of the piercing, Kyungsoo already knew that Jongin’s chest would be at the top of his list.

“And you’re sure it doesn’t hurt when you touch it or when you stretch? Before we do this, I want to make sure I don’t accidentally hurt you,” Kyungsoo sighed, kissing along his shoulder.

“It’s fine, really Soo.” To reassure his boyfriend, he pulled and twisted the piercing with a grin on his face. He didn’t, however, show how much simply pulling on the piercing turned him on.

Warm hands settled on his hips and Jongin turned from the mirror, facing Kyungsoo as he craned his neck down to kiss the shorter man.

 

What Jongin didn’t anticipate, was how fascinated Kyungsoo would be about the piercing. His professional opinion of aftercare for a piercing aside, his hands were constantly on on Jongin’s chest as they settled in bed, Jongin on top of Kyungsoo.

“You’d think you saw enough piercings to not be fascinated by mine,” Jongin chuckled when they broke away from each other to remove their clothes.

The metal through Kyungsoo’s lip glinted in the dim light as he grinned, “well it’s the first time the nipple piercing is attached to my boyfriend. Excuse me if I want to admire it.”

Fair enough, Jongin thought to himself, grinning as he straddled Kyungsoo now that they were both pantsless.

Kyungsoo didn’t even bother to yank down Jongin’s underwear, as his hands went to his ass, kneading at the soft flesh there. His mouth never left Jongin’s left nipple, laving around the piercing and biting at the flesh lightly.

All of it drew hitches of breaths and sharp gasps from Jongin, making him lean more towards Kyungsoo’s warm mouth.

His nipples were already an erogenous zone of his, but as Kyungsoo sucked and nibbled, Jongin had to admit that the piercing had heightened his sensitivity.

Every action went straight to his dick, not that he was complaining.

Kyungsoo definitely wasn’t complaining when he pulled away and the skin around Jongin’s nipple was red from all the attention. He also noticed the dark spot in front of Jongin’s gray boxers, so he knew Jongin was enjoying it.

Just as he was about to ask a question, Jongin leaned down and whispered in his ear, “ta-talk to m-me.” His hips rolled against Kyungsoo’s leg and he belatedly realized that Jongin had been rutting against him, a needy look etched across his face.

He’d planned to sweet talk Jongin tonight, but from the tone of his voice, it sounded like Jongin wanted something else.

It didn’t matter to Kyungsoo, just as long as he had his pretty, sensitive and needy boyfriend in his lap.

Putting a comforting hand in the dip of Jongin’s back, he rubbed the warm skin and received pleased moans in response, “how badly do you want my cock Nini?”

“So badly,” Jongin could still talk but the more Kyungsoo stroked of his skin, the more his head and limbs felt like warm jelly.

“You gonna ride me and fuck yourself until you come?” A year ago the words would’ve pulled a full a body flushed out of him, but now Jongin just nodded and pushed his ass back into Kyungsoo’s hand, which had slipped down from Jongin’s back, only his cheeks reddening.

 

Before long, Kyungsoo had Jongin holding and guiding his wrist as Jongin pushed harder against Kyungsoo’s fingers, driving them deeper inside of him. He used his unoccupied hand to flick at Jongin’s piercing, watching as Jongin’s eyes widened and his mouth opened in silent moans.

Jongin was getting restless and Kyungsoo could feel it as Jongin held onto his wrist tightly and moved his hips faster. The stain in the front of his underwear darkened and Kyungsoo knew if he let Jongin continue, he’d come before he took off his underwear or before Kyungsoo got him on his cock.

Despite how much Jongin wanted to ride Kyungsoo, he wasn’t quite ready to part with the feeling of Kyungsoo prodding his prostate with his well aimed fingers. So when Kyungsoo pulled his hand away, Jongin let out a whine.

“Shhh,” Kyungsoo told him, his voice low as he leaned closer to Jongin, “I’ll replace it with something you’ll enjoy much more.” He leaned forward again and flicked his tongue against Jongin’s nipple again, making him shudder. “I want you naked.”

In a few quick movements, Jongin’s underwear were thrown off the side of the bed and Jongin settled back in Kyungsoo’s lap, now completely unclothed. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, still had on his underwear, so Jongin reached down, fishing Kyungsoo’s dick out.

He reached for the same bottle of lube he’d poured onto Kyungsoo’s fingers earlier and put some in his hand, giving Kyungsoo a few smooth strokes.

Jongin’s eyes widened as he lowered himself onto Kyungsoo’s length, taking his time to feel every inch that filled him. Kyungsoo’s warm hand gripped Jongin’s hip and rubbed small circles on his back when Jongin’s ass rested flush against his thighs.

Instead of rising like Kyungsoo had thought he would do, Jongin held onto his shoulders and rocked his hips back and forth. The sensation wasn’t something Kyungsoo was used to, but he enjoyed it nonetheless and encouraged Jongin to keep going as he let out soft sighs.

The friction from Jongin rubbing against the fabric of Kyungsoo’s underwear made the skin of Jongin’s ass feel hot, but it wasn’t enough to stop him from grinding forward.

If he got friction burn on his ass, then so be it.

 

The change in tempo was steady and before Jongin really knew it, he was bouncing in Kyungsoo’s lap, feeling the pressure build in the pit of his stomach. Just as Kyungsoo had predicted earlier, Jongin was going to come from riding him.

When a hand reached and twisted the steel barbell, Jongin’s hips stuttered and his eyes fluttered shut. The mild pain mixed with his sensitivity did something to him and it took a moment before he regained his rhythm.

“What if you pierced your dick?” To punctuate his question, Kyungsoo wrapped his fist around Jongin’s erection, giving it a few slow strokes as he gazed at Jongin’s face. He was close to coming himself, but he knew that Jongin was closer, “I promise I’ll be gentle with my needle. Would you like that Nini? Give you something to match the one in your nipple?” Jongin was too far gone to even respond verbally, so he just moaned and leaned further into Kyungsoo’s touch.

He was so close, he was chewing his bottom lip and each of Kyungsoo’s thrusts dragged against his prostate, giving him the sweetest torture.

“Come for me Nini. Come right on my dick,” Kyungsoo muttered, working his hips harder into each of Jongin’s downward thrusts.

The last twist of Kyungsoo’s fist did it and Jongin came between them, sending streaks of white up Kyungsoo’s tattooed chest, as well as his own stomach.

Jongin’s thighs were still twitching when Kyungsoo gripped his hips tighter and came, letting out a quiet, “you feel so good around me. So tight and warm.”

Things were quiet and still for several moments and Jongin still hung on to Kyungsoo’s shoulders, tracing his fingers along the tattoos he could see from the front. Kyungsoo’s fingers did the same, going over lines he’d drawn himself.

When Jongin finally moved to climb out Kyungsoo’s lap, he moved slow and stretched when both his feet touched the floor.

“I vaguely recall agreeing to a dick piercing and I want to say that I need to think about that a lot more,” Jongin sighed, giving Kyungsoo a shy look, “no matter how gentle your needle will be.”

“I figured. Besides, you shouldn’t decide something like that in the middle of sex. It’s not smart,” Kyungsoo responded, leaning back into the pillows. Jongin’s come was drying on his chest and vaguely thought about cleaning it off until Jongin climbed back in bed and gripped his underwear, pulling them completely off.

Now they were both completely naked.

Kyungsoo could only watch in silence as Jongin hovered over him and made eye contact before he cleaned up his own mess, not missing a single drop. When he finished, he leaned back up and kissed Kyungsoo, sending a tangy taste flooding into his mouth.

“Mmhm,” Kyungsoo licked his lips and grinned when Jongin pulled away, which made his lip ring jut to the corner of his mouth. It was one of Jongin’s favorite facial expressions from Kyungsoo.

“You’re gonna kill me Soo,” Jongin groaned, sliding his hands down his face, attempting to hide his flushed face. Kyungsoo reached up and moved Jongin’s hands, gathering them in his own.

“I would never Nini.”

**Author's Note:**

> This happens every year because I love writing prompts, especially kink-related ones, but I have fallen severely short for Kinktober. Anywho, enjoy these last few one-shots I’ll try to squeak out.


End file.
